As shown in PLT1, it is proposed that a hybrid vehicle controller which allows a limp-home drive of the hybrid vehicle by using the internal combustion engine as a power source when an abnormality is detected on a motor-generator, i.e., a second motor-generator.
(Patent Literature) (PLT1) WO2010-82312A